Under The Stars
by iiStargazerii
Summary: Before I knew it, my back was against the grass and what the freaking hell, Hanabusa was gripping me by the shoulders as he was wait-what? Biting my neck? Suddenly, I heard a gun go off, and saw that Hanabusa was pulled off by a silver haired person. By then, my vision was blurry and unfocused as black dots waltzed across my vision. "Zero?" I asked before darkness took over.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my roommate, Sakura, trip over a book that must have fallen out of my hands when I fell asleep the night before. She growled a string of profanity but stopped when she saw that I was awake. Straightening, she gave me the 'shame-on-you-look' before picking up my book and dropping it on my bed.

"You shouldn't have continued reading when you were that tired. I mean, I could have broken an arm tripping over that thing," Sakura snapped and I only rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause such a big commotion," I retorted sarcastically.

"Hurry up, get ready and let's go greet the Night Class students!" As Sakura talked about how important it was to greet the Night Class students-students who were supposed to be more 'elite' and studies in the night-I noticed that she was already in her black Day Class uniform.

"Okay, okay! Give me five minutes!" I grumbled as I groggily got out of bed to get changed and head to the toilet. To be honest, I had never really liked Sakura. She was too vain and was too… too boy-crazy. It had been so long since I've seen them that I hardly remember what was so great about the Night Class.

"Hup hup, Kaede!" Sakura shouted as I walked out of our room to the toilet. I watched myself in the mirror as I brushed my long chestnut-colored hair with my brush. That was when I remembered _why _all the girls in the Day Class were crazy about the Night Class students. It was because of their stunning looks. Too bad for the boys in the Day Class, they were just not meant to be compared with the other class's students.

"Here's your bag now _come on!_ You're always so slow! We're going to miss the exchange and it'll all be your fault!" Sakura sulked while I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail before running to take my bag from her. Without giving me even a second to put my hair brush into my bag (since Sakura would never let me go back to our room,) she grabbed my wrist and took off running towards the school gates.

When we finally arrived, the gates were already open and the students from the Night Class were already being bombarded by crazed Day Class students' love confessions.

"We belong together, Idol-san!" a girl beside me screamed and I rolled my eyes. It was like this every single darn morning and there was practically no one sane like me. Except for the two prefects. I watched with a small amused smile on my lips as a silver haired boy and a brown haired girl both struggled to push the mob of screaming fangirls back. Or more like, the girl (Yuuki I think) was. She yelled for the fans to get back in line but the wave of persisting students pushed her forward. By that time, I was beginning to worry for Yuuki. She looked like was going to get run over by a stampede of crazy girls.

"I feel like I should give the girl Yuuki a hand there," I commented to Sakura but when I got no answer, I realized that she had left my side to fight to the front of the crowd.

"IDOL!" I facepalmed myself when I saw Sakura jump out of the crowd to plaster herself on a blonde boy's arm.

"Oh my gawd," I murmured to myself when finally, all hell broke loose. All the girls began to separate and Yuuki finally lost the fight.

"HEY YOU GUYS! GET BACK IN LINE!" the silver haired prefect bellowed but the fangirls only hung onto the blonde guy tighter.

_What was his name again? Uhm, uh, Aidou! Hanabusa! Aidou_ I snapped my fingers when my memory finally clicked in place. Remembering that Yuuki might be still lost among the fans, I took it upon myself to rescue her, and after shaking off all thoughts of possibly getting trampled, I fought to where I thought I saw her brown head and reached out to grab her arm.

"Hey! Yuuki, am I right?" I had to shout to be heard over the mayhem and Yuuki nodded.

"Are you alright?" I yelled and Yuuki nodded once more.

"That's great! Do you need any help, getting these girls back in line?" I asked and after a moment of hesitation, Yuuki smiled and nodded again. I let go of her arm and swam through the ocean of rabid girls to reach Hanabusa who seemed to be trying to get away. While I wrestled and pulled girls off, more seemed to come until I found myself on the ground without even knowing what had happened.

Seeing that I had fallen, Yuuki rushed towards me but not before all the girls had suddenly flocked away in what I thought I saw was fear.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are annoying!" the silver haired boy growled as he shot death glares at the fangirls who quickly moved as far away from him as possible.

"Are you okay?" Yuuki asked as she bent down to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her and winced when I touched my head.

"Here, let me help you. Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see cobalt blue ones staring into mine.

"Oh keep away from her!" the prefect snapped. "It's all your fault you caused this."

"This is Zero by the way," I heard Yuuki tell me as I took Hanabusa's out stretched hand which pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling the angry eyes of the fangirls drill into the back of my head as heat rushed to my face.

"No problem. After all, you did save my life back there," Hanabusa whispered the last part into my ear, his breath tickling me as he spoke.

"Well nobody wants a death here," I said and Hanabusa grinned.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou."

"Kaede Suzuki," I replied and before Hanabusa could say something else, the prefect yelled beside me ear.

"Okay, okay! Stop the chit chatting and get back to your dorm, and all of you to class!" the silver haired prefect barked and Hanabusa gave the prefect a glare before smiling at me and walking away. Behind me, I hear a bunch of girls squeal enviously and then I decided to make a run for my life.

* * *

After making sure that Sakura was asleep, I silently slipped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and opened the window as quietly as I could. Luckily for me, there was a tree right outside our window so I latched myself onto it and began to carefully climb downwards. Once both my feet were on solid ground, I jogged to my usual spot under a circle of trees and laid down on my stomach with my book and a flashlight.

Sighing with content, I switched on the flashlight and reached for my book. As I turned the pages to my current spot in the book, I swore when the paper sliced through the tip of my index finger. Seeing that there was a small spot of blood on the cut, I stuck my finger into my mouth and proceeded to reading my lovely little book. By doing this, I knew that I was going to get into big trouble if the prefects found me but it was just too tempting, with the stars in the night sky and everything.

About ten to fifteen minutes had passed until I heard someone speak behind me.

"I thought it was past curfew for you guys," a familiar voice spoke behind me. Freaked out, my arm flailed around, causing me to flip my book and roll my flashlight away from me. I rolled onto my back to see Hanabusa towering over me with an amused expression.

"You scared me, and shouldn't _you_ be in class?" I retorted with my heart pounding. Hanabusa only smirked and sat down beside me. I shuffled away meekly, embarrassed that he saw my reaction.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken. Sorry for scaring you," Hanabusa said apologetically as he handed me my book. But looking at him, his face wasn't very apologetic.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"What? Can't I chat with my savior or something?"

"You nearly got me killed by helping me up today," I fumed, remembering how the fangirls glared at me with looks that could kill. They even went as far as following me around school the whole day.

Hanabusa laughed and I shook my head with a sigh.

"Well, you really should be in class now," I said, trying to get him to go away so I could read in peace.

"You should in bed then," Hanabusa replied cockily, making my eyebrow twitch. It wouldn't be too bad if I kicked him right?

"Fine! But, can you please, scooch away a little? I need my space when I read," I finally said and Hanabusa did as I had requested.

"So how did you come by this cozy little spot?" Hanabusa asked as he studied the stars.

"I was exploring at night," I answered while I leafed through my book, trying to find the page that I had left off at.

"Hm."

I continued to read in silence for around five to ten minutes before Hanabusa spoke up again. I jumped, having forgotten that there was someone beside me.

"Oh shit, we're in trouble," Hanabusa swore and I looked up to see what he meant. We _were_ in trouble.

"You two! What are you doing here? Especially you, Aidou?" I watched as Zero approached us, too scared to do anything. I've actually never been caught before.

"I'm doomed," I whispered to Hanabusa who bristled when Zero stopped in front of us.

"Get back to class. I'll be talking to Headmaster about this. As for you, Suzuki, back to your room!" Zero ordered and I stood up with my book and flashlight in hand, ready to go.

"Argh! Fine. Well, it was nice meeting you tonight. See you around," Hanabusa waved before walking off, but not without giving Zero a glare.

"Mmh, see you around too," I waved before walking back to the Sun Dorm.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if I made some mistakes. Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning was the same thing, except I had a feeling that Sakura didn't want Hanabusa to see me.

"You, Miss Suzuki, will stay somewhere in the crowd and not cause _any_ trouble. Do you understand me?" Sakura asked and I nodded with a sigh.

_She just feels like she's being threatened because her dear old 'Idol' was being polite by helping me up,_ I thought. Fangirls. When we reached the gate, I reached Yuuki and the two of us exchanged smiles.

"Need some help today?" I asked and Yuuki smiled even wider.

"That's great! thanks so much for your help yesterday, how's your head feeling?"

"I'm fine. Well, brace yourself, here comes the Night Class students!" I joked and Yuuki laughed softly as she took her place in front of a crowd of fangirls. The moment the gates opened, the girls went absolutely berserk and I quickly threw my arms out to hold them back. Now i finally understood what Yuuki had to go through every morning and evening during the exchanges. Being pushed and shoved, and shouted at.

"Since when did you become prefect? I see no prefect badge!" one girl shouted and I gritted my teeth as more girls agreed and pushed forward. I dug the heels of my feet into the ground to prevent me from sliding forward but it really wasn't much help.

"I am just helping out!" I yelled back and another wave surged forward, causing me to nearly trip and fall on my face. Luckily, I regained my footing and when I turned around, it was a little too late. The girls saw this as a chance to rush at the Night Class students and started running towards them with me squawking at them to stop.

"Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak!" I panicked until Zero saw what was going on and came to my aid.

"Helping out again today, hm?" Zero asked.

"Yuuki seems to need it, but apparently I am not as experienced!" I yelled and Zero smirked.

"This isn't your job!"

"Well I would like to make it less hard for Yuuki and also keep the Night Class students from being molested by these crazy fangirls!"

"Humph! Still, you shouldn't be. You can ask Headmaster if you can be a prefect though!" Zero said thoughtfully.

"I would rather not! I'm just helping Yuuki for a couple of days and everything will go back to normal again, you can trust me with that!" I answered truthfully and Zero gave me a skeptical look before going back to glaring at the fangirls.

"IDOL-SAN! MARRY ME!" I turned my head as I heard this and saw Hanabusa flirted with the girls as usual, winking, smiling, and waving. When he noticed me watching, he grinned and gave me a small wave before returning to even _more_ flirting.

"I suggest you stay away from him. These fangirls are going to kill you," Zero said and glanced sideways at me.

"I'm smarter than I look, you dolt," I grumbled once the Night Class students were gone. "I really don't see how you and Yuuki can handle this _every single day_, especially twice!"

"It's because we have to," Zero said and my eyebrows perked up.

"Why? Isn't it good to have the Night Class and the Day Class interact and know each other more? Be friends?" I asked but Zero only ignored me and walk away.

"I trust that you won't go back outside tonight, Kaede."

_Only I will, Mister Number_, I thought to myself with a smirk.

* * *

And as I said, I was back outside, climbing the tree with my book and flashlight. When I arrived at my usual spot, I was surprised to see Hanabusa already there.

"Why are you here?" I asked and Hanabusa only shrugged.

"Turned out I like your little hideout quite nicely. Right under the stars and everything," Hanabusa smiled mischievously as tucked a hand under his resting head,

"Well, my 'little hideout' is private so can you leave me in peace and go back to your class?" I asked, annoyed.

"I thought you were smarter than to come back here again."

"People will think that I am smarter not the come back here again but I'm just doing the thing they'd least expect so I won't be caught again."

"Hm. That's quite logical."

"Yeah it is." I plopped down and started to ignore the boy beside me but I found that I couldn't with him staring at me.

"What? I thought you were going to watch the stars which is up there," I pointed upwards and Hanabusa laughed.

"A sense of humor I see. not many of my fangirls have their wits when talking to me." Hanabusa looked at me as if I was a new specimen that he found.

"Then I am certainly _not_ like the," I said as I stared back at Hanabusa.

_So it's a staring contest now, eh? So be it!_ I thought, unwilling to be the one to look away first.

"It's nice to meet a girl other than Yuuki cross who isn't launching themselves at me," Hanabusa finally said without looking away.

"It is because I am sane, and I have no intention of raping some poor guy," I shot back and that made Hanabusa roar with laughter.

"You're not too bad, you know," Hanabusa said after he recovered and I only snorted.

"Again, because I am a sane person."

"True."

I returned to my reading and after a while, I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling Hanabusa's gaze on me the whole time.

"Will you stop looking at m- what the fffuuudge?" I screamed when I saw that his eyes were red and quickly backed away from him. Before I knew it, my back was against the grass and what the freaking hell, Hanabusa was gripping me by the shoulders as he was wait! What? Biting my neck?

As I squirm, helpless, I heard a gun go off, and saw that Hanabusa was pulled off by a silver haired person. By then, my vision was blurry and unfocused as black dots waltzed across my vision.

"Zero?" I asked before darkness took over.

* * *

"Miss Suzuki, would you like to answer this question for me?" the teacher's voice snapped me awake and I felt myself redden and remained silent.

"I take that as a no," the teacher sighed before moving onto another student.

I looked down at my blank notebook and mentally sighed as well. I hadn't taken any notes. Well then, I'm going to have to borrow them from someone else. My mind had been too preoccupied by what had happened last night. I had woken up in the infirmary with Yuuki and Zero bent over me.

"What happened?" I asked. I winced when I tried to crane my neck to get a better view of where I was. I reached out to touch the side of my neck only to find that it has been bandaged.

"Pft. You idiotically tried to climb out of your window and you fell on a stick which punctured your neck."

_Hm. Doesn't seem very realistic._ I looked at Zero and Yuuki suspiciously but then gave up when I saw that they weren't going to giving anything away, _if_ there was anything that they were hiding from me.

"How come I don't remember?"

"You have temporary memory loss," Yuuki said gently as I got to my feet.

"I should get back to my room."

"Do you need any help?" Yuuki asked with concern and I shook my head with a forced smile.

"Nah, I can handle getting back, no worries."

When class was over my teacher called for me to stay and I groaned.

"Yes?" I turned around and asked politely.

"I have been noticing that our grades are not exceeding this school's standards-" Before my teacher could finish, I interrupted with, "So you're basically saying that I am failing?"

"Something like that," the teacher said gently.

_What? Will I get kicked out of school?_ I panicked.

"Don't panic," the teacher quickly said, looking at my expression. "I just want to tell you that I am assigning Aiko Himura to be your tutor. You will meet her every weekday to get tutored for an hour after school."

"Thanks," I said before leaving and sighed to myself when I was alone. A tutor? Really?

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pay attention!" Aiko's voice reminded me of the task in front of me. Urgh. Math. I hated it.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I sat closer to the desk and forced my mind to focus on the questions Aiko gave me.

"Don't be. But be reminded that I _will_ hit you with a book," Aiko threatened while waving a math textbook next to my face. That's gotta hurt. A lot.

"Don't kill me!" I said jokingly and Aiko in the same fashion, raised the textbook above my head.

"Work. Now." Aiko pointed to the paper on the desk and I mentally sighed as I picked up my pencil.

What felt like decades later, I finally finished and yawned.

"Aiko, I'm done. Aiko?" I looked at my tutor only to find her head resting on the table. She was fast asleep.

* * *

Not even an hour into class, Hanabusa was bored to tears. But he stayed in class, nevertheless, and watched as the sun set from where he sat.

"I'm assuming that you got slapped by Kaname-sama last night because you attacked a human girl on the campus," Hanabusa's cousin, Akatsuki said only to get an icy glare in return.

"But why two nights?" Akatsuki asked but his cousin only returned with a deep sigh.

"I have my reasons," Hanabusa finally said and Akatsuki leaned back in his chair languorously.

"Hm. You're not going to tell me, right?"

Hanabusa nodded and Akatsuki only shook his head. "Cheer up. It's nearly Valentine's Day."

The moment those words left Akatsuki's mouth, Hanabusa snapped to attention.

_Kaede._

* * *

"Will you be giving any chocolate to anybody?" Sakura asked as she wrapped a small box of chocolates on her lap.

"No." I said slowly, "I am not interested in these things."

"Huh," Sakura said doubtfully and stood up. "Let's go."

"Who are you giving those chocolates to?" I asked as I followed her out of the dorm.

"Idol-san of course." Sakura gave me the 'duh' expression which made me feel stupid.

"Stop calling him that," I grumbled under my breath and quickly stopped when Sakura gave me a weird look.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Once we reached the gates, I let Sakura go do her screaming while I found a tree which I climbed onto so I could see. When the Night Class appeared, I immediately stuck my fingers into my ears to keep my eardrums safe from any permanent damage. It took me only seconds to spot who I was looking for. A mop of curly blond hair isn't that hard to find among a crowd. As if sensing someone was looking at him, Hanabusa looked up and saw me. He smiled a small smile then mouthed something that looked like 'stalker' to me.

Blushing, I had the urge to stick my tongue out like a child but I waved it away and shot him a glare. Once the fangirls were gone, I sighed with relief (poor ears) and yelped with surprise as I heard someone speak below me.

"You're bound to fall one day."

I grabbed onto a branch to regain my balance and glanced down to see Hanabusa. Now how the heck did he get here so fast?

"With you here, I will," I said and started to climb down.

"Were you stalking me?"

"No."

"Yes. I saw you blushing."

"Shut up."

"Stalker." Hanabusa smirked.

"Would you mind if I kick you right now?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Mmm. Nah, I think it's be a lot nicer to spend Valentine's Day without any injuries, thank you."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked, trying to get rid of him. If anyone saw us, I would be as good as dead.

"Stop asking me that! Geez. It's not like you're a prefect or something."

"I can get a prefect and tell them that you're harassing me."

Hanabusa laughed and the corners of my mouth twitched upwards.

"I should get going," I finally said. It was true. Aiko would be waiting for me.

"Why?" Hanabusa asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I have other things to do you know."

"Like?"

"None of your business," I shot back almost right after the words left his mouth. I didn't want him to know that I was being tutored.

"Then I'll follow you around for the rest of the day."

"I'll call the prefect. Serious. No crossed fingers," I said and held up both my hands.

"Don't you dare, you little-"

"Yu-" Hanabusa's hand clamped down around my mouth before I could shout out for Yuuki. I wriggled free and aimed a kick at Hanabusa's shins.

"Ow!"

"Bye!" I quickly took off for the library before he could chase after me.

* * *

"You're late, Suzuki," Aiko crossed her arms across her chest and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I was being harassed by someone who might have possibly molested me if I hadn't ditched him," I said and Aiko's eyebrows shot up.

"I am itching to ask who, but it's none of my business and you have work to do. Sit down."

The next day, all of the girls were whipped into a frenzy. All around, I heard different girls talk about who they were giving chocolate to. During lunch, I found Yuuki and sat down beside her and her best friend Yori Wakaba.

"Are you guys giving out any chocolates?" I asked as I set my tray down.

"Not interested."

"Mhm."

"Me neither," Yuuki quickly said which made me raise a single eyebrow. But I didn't push it.

"If you were to though, who would it be?" Yuuki asked curiously and I shrugged, though I saw the image of Hanabusa come up in my head. Wait-what? HANABUSA? HAHAHA, NEVER. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? DO I NEED A THERAPIST?

"My stomach."

Yuuki ignored my comment and turned to look at Yori.

"Eh. Why? Do you plan on giving someone chocolate?"

"What? I said I wasn't interested either," Yuuki defended herself.

"Yeah right. Who was that guy again? Uhm, uh-"

"Kuran?" Yori suggested and I snapped my fingers.

"Yeah him."

"No I'm not!" Yuuki said with a flustered look.

Laughing, I said, "We'll see about that!"

The very next day right after school when it was time for the exchange, fangirls lined up behind stations (what is going on) with each Night Class student's name on it. Being Saint Valentine's Day, I had a day of from tutoring so I escaped to my usual spot and read while the sky turned orange and pink as the sun began to set.

As I bobbed my head along to the music I was listening to on my iPod, I thought, _this is great. If only it was always this peaceful. Ha, win-win for everybody today._ And then I realized I spoke too soon.

"There you are, and don't tell me to go to class."

I looked up to see (gasp) Hanabusa with an arm full of chocolate. Note the sarcasm.

"Go away. You're the stalker not me," I said without bothering to take off my headphones.

"Aw come on. I thought we were friends!" Hanabusa teased as he sat cross-legged beside me and dropped his chocolate. I whistled.

"That's a lot of chocolate."

"Let me stay and I'll give you some."

"Not a chance."

"Still staying," Hanabusa said and I sighed exasperated.

"The more you follow me, the more I think you are planning on sexually harassing me."

"Yeah, like I would ever sexually harass you," Hanabusa retorted as he opened a box of chocolate.

"Didn't you get any for me?" Hanabusa asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's up your fat ass. Did you check?"

"Very funny, Suzuki. Chocolate?" Hanabusa offered me the box and I thoughtfully took one.

"You're not that bad," I said mockingly.

"Well then I should get you chocolate everyday."

"Then I'm just going to eat them all and then ignore you." After a few minutes of silence as I read my book and Hanabusa his cards, I looked up and nudged him with my elbow.

"What?"

"Look, the sky's amazing!" I said. Both of us tilted our heads back and took in the breath-taking sight above us.

"It is. I'm glad I skipped class."

"Aw darn it! I forgot to pester you about that."

"Ha." And with that, we both shut up and admired the sun set in silence.

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, I found out that Hanabusa had gotten into trouble for skipping class and found myself laughing at him at my usual spot.

"It's not funny! I got detention and and to do extra work," Hanabusa sulked.

"It is your own fault though," I said and Hanabusa gave me a dark look.

"Who do you think I did it for?" Hanabusa asked and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I shrugged nonchalantly to myself and continued to read with my hand behind me head until Hanabusa switched the song on my iPod.

"Hey! I liked that song! Plus, don't touch my iPod," I said and snatched my iPod away from him.

"Goodness! It's not like I was trying to steal it," Hanabusa said grumpily. As I watched him grumble to himself, I smiled and suddenly reached out to flick his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing," I giggled like a little girl at his reaction and squealed when he tried to flick me back.

"Are you drunk?" Hanabusa raised an eyebrow which made me throw my book at him.

"Hey!"

"Don't call me drunk!"

"But you act like you are," Hanabusa said gruffly before throwing my book back at me.

"Look, I don't know how to ask you this, but do you want to go do something tonight?" Hanabusa suddenly asked and I stared at him in confusion.

"Off of campus?"

"Yes."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked slowly as my brain tried to process what Hanabusa was saying.

"If you want to look at it that way, yes. So?"

I felt my heart race in my chest as my face steadily got redder. _Is he really asking me out?_ I thought. _He probably doesn't have any feelings for you. Maybe he's just toying around with you_, I thought to myself. I slowly looked at Hanabusa who was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Hanabusa… I don't know what to say. I mean, you've probably dated many of your little fangirls and then dumped them right after the first date, and what I'm saying is, I don't want that," I said cautiously, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you saying that I'm a playboy?" Hanabusa exploded.

"You sort of are." I watched as Hanabusa jump to his feet and paced around for a few seconds before sighing.

"So I take it that you meant a no."

"Yes…" I said quietly and Hanabusa sighed once more.

"Well, goodnight Kaede." And that was the last time I've seen him here in many days.

* * *

"Come on, Kaede. Stop zoning out," Aiko said gently for the hundredth time that day.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I concentrated as hard as I could on the question I was currently on. But for some reason, my thoughts kept reverting back to Hanabusa.

_He must have been really hurt when I told him no_, I thought. _No duh, idiot_, I chided myself. _You two haven't been communicating lately. Maybe you should talk to him to see if he's alright_, I thought and I shook away that silly thought. He'll come talk to me when he's ready.

But it turned out, he wasn't for a long time. After two months of waiting, I had enough so I decided to ditch tutoring for just one day and track down Hanabusa like a stalker. When it was dark, I scaled all the trees around the classrooms until I think I found the right one. I stood on my tippy toes as I struggled to stay balanced on the dangerously slim branch. For a second, I thought I saw a flash of curly blonde hair before one of the students turned her head to the window, as if sensing someone was watching. Her eyes widened with surprised and before I knew it, my feet slipped and I was falling through the air, with my mouth open screaming a silent scream.

I must have stared at her and lost my balance! I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the inevitable. Without warning, I fell into a pair of strong arms which held onto me tightly. When I dared open my eyes, afraid that it was Zero, I gasped when I saw cobalt blue eyes instead of violet staring into my forest green ones.

"Aidou?" I asked and yelped when Hanabusa released me without telling me, causing me to fall on my butt.

"What are you doing here?" Hanabusa asked angrily and I could only stare at him.

"I came to talk to you of course!" I said indignantly and Hanabusa rubbed his temples.

"Why now?"

"Because you're awake now and I don't fancy ditching class only to get caught trying to find you," I said as I brushed the dirt off of me. "Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked and Hanabusa only looked down at his feet.

"You're ridiculously bad at handling a rejection," I said and Hanabusa shot me a look that could kill.

"Well, I suppose that's 'cause you never got rejected."

"I don't go around asking random fangirls out like you think!" Hanabusa shouted and I took a step back, suddenly intimidated.

"It was a joke! Can't you take a joke?" I yelled back to find myself stunned at my reply.

"I don't like it when you joke about things like that!" Hanabusa shot back.

"In that case Mister, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I growled and after I said that, I felt the anger and frustration drain out of me.

"Kaede…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner," Hanabusa said quietly and I looked down at my feet.

"We're still friends right?" I asked and Hanabusa smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

**Phew! Finally got this chapter done! It was like my brain had gone into a coma. Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

When winter had finally arrived, the school was abuzz with the winter ball steadily approaching.

"I am sooo excited! I _need_ to get a dance with Idol-san," Sakura said cheerily, causing me to roll my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"What if he doesn't dance with you?" I inquired and Sakura only shook her head.

"Ah, but he _will_ dance with me," Sakura insisted as we walked to class. That afternoon, when school was finally over, I headed over to The Spot (which was what I called my spot from a few weeks ago) and settled down to study for my exams. As I tore my hair out over math, the sun began to set until it was finally dark until someone had interrupted me.

"Whatcha doin'?" I feel a shadow fall over me.

"Studying, what do you think? Doesn't the Night Class take exams?" I asked without looking up from my work.

"Of course we do," Hanabusa said as he plopped down beside me.

"Hm," was all I said for I was already absorbed by math.

"You're doing it wrong," Hanabusa suddenly said beside me and I jumped to find that he had been peering over my shoulder.

"Then you teach me," I said grumpily as I tossed my textbook and pencil at him.

"This is easy, Suzuki. You should know it," Hanabusa frowned as he scanned the page.

"Well math is not my forte! Now teach!" I snapped.

* * *

So from that night, Hanabusa tutored me every night since exams were coming up and Aiko had to study herself. And every time we met, Hanabusa would complain about getting detention for skipping class everyday for me. And I would smile to myself. When exams were finally over, all of us waited anxiously to see which class would be serving at the ball instead of just attending it.

"I have finally got the exam scores!" the teacher said as he waved a piece of paper in the air. "This is the moment we have been waiting for! Drum roll please," the teacher said and all the students began pounding the surface of their desks.

Finally, the teacher cried out, "We have one of the best exam scores!" Everyone cheered with relief and some girls even squealed and hugged each other.

"As for you Miss Suzuki, you did surprisingly well," the teacher said to me before walking off to talk to more students. When class was finally over, all the students poured out of their classrooms to get with their friends and get their clothes for the ball ready.

"Kaede!" I turned around when I heard my name called out. I walked to meet Yuuki and Yori whose class had to serve at the ball. At least that was what I heard from many people.

"We won't be going," Yuuki said sadly but Yori didn't seem to mind.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said as I reached out to touch Yuuki's shoulder reassuringly. "I won't be going either."

"What?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Yori asked and I shrugged.

"A) I'm a bad dancer, B) there's no one I want to dance with, and C) I don't have to proper attire for the ball," I said and Yuuki perked up.

"We'll get you something!"

"I'm sorry, but my roommate will kill me if I don't go with her," I said and once I was back in my room, my prediction came true.

"Do you have something to wear, Kaede?" Sakura asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not going. End of story. No amount of persuasion is going to make me go," I said with a note of finality in my voice.

"Awwwww," Sakura wined but didn't pursue the subject. She knew that I wouldn't go.

* * *

That night at The Spot, I found Hanabusa sitting cross legged on the ground, waiting for me.

"You remind me of a puppy every time I see you waiting for me," I said Hanabusa wrinkled his nose.

"_I'm not a puppy_!" he said indignantly and I shrugged.

"Mhm, believe that all you want." I smiled when Hanabusa sighed with frustration.

"Nice puppy," I cooed as I reached out to play with Hanabusa's hair.

"Stop that!" Hanabusa snapped and grabbed my wrist to make me stop.

"Okay, okay! Let go, you're cutting off my blood circulation!" I complained.

"Are you going to the winter ball?" Hanabusa asked casually and I shook my head.

"Nah, don't want to."

"No, I will not allow this you're coming. I want my friends to meet you, they're curious about you," Hanabusa said and I shook my head once more.

"I'm not going."

"You are, because I spent my time teaching you math and getting in trouble for skipping."

"I didn't ask you to!" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"You're coming. You know I'm right. I chose to help you instead of abandoning you. I mean, you passed the exams with _my_ help," Hanabusa debated and I sighed. He was right, sadly.

"Fine! But I'm not dancing with anybody."

"Deal." Hanabusa grinned.

The next day, I finally told Sakura that I had changed my mind about not going to the ball and her reaction never ceased to amaze me.

"OHMYGOD YES!" she squealed as she jumped around me. "Come on, let's go shop, right now!" Sakura yelled. Sighing, I quickly threw on some clothes and shouldered my bag before leaving the campus.

* * *

"You. Look. Amazing," Sakura said the moment I walked out of the changing room. I glanced at myself in the shop mirror. After trying on dozens of dresses, I finally found the right one. It was a simple, strapless dark blue dress that reached my feet with an empire waist.

"You're buying this," Sakura said as she dragged me one of the shop's staff. When I had finished changing back into my normal clothes and had the dress paid for, I headed back to the campus while Sakura stayed to meet a few of her friends.

When I had reached the school, I dropped off my dress before strolling towards the Moon Dorm to find Hanabusa. When I finally found his window, I grinned to myself and climbed to his window. My smile grew even wider when I saw that Hanabusa was fast asleep in his bed with his roommate nowhere to be found.

The moment I knocked on the window, Hanabusa jerked awake and gave me a surprised look before opening the window.

"What are you doing here?" Hanabusa asked with a yawn as he walked sleepily back to his bed.

"Can't I see my best friend?" _Whoa! Where did best friend come from? Oh well_, I thought and pouted mockingly but squawked when a pillow went flying at me. I grabbed the pillow off of the ground and sat down on Hanabusa's roommate's bed.

"Get out. I need my sleep."

"Oh stop complaining. I stay up late to talk to you so you're going to do the same from me because I am bored," I said.

"I hate you."

"Naw, you love me," I laughed and Hanabusa grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

"My, my, you're grumpy when you're sleep-deprived," I tutted and Hanabusa glared at me.

"Fine, I'll talk if it makes you go away," Hanabusa said but I wasn't listening. Instead, I was rummaging through his drawer and pulling out cards and letter from fangirls.

"Ha, love letters! Now what does it say? Hm, do girls write to you fanfictions of you and her?" I asked as I started to open one of the letter.

"Stop invading my privacy, you annoying little pest!" Hanabusa said and tackled me on to his roommate's bed where he began to tickle me silly.

"STOP! HAHAHA! STOP IT!" I screamed as Hanabusa tickled me mercilessly. Suddenly, the door opened and Hanabusa mumbled something that sounded like, "Shit."

"What are you two doing?" a calm voice asked at the doorway and as Hanabusa leapt to his feet, I struggled to sit up while panting and looking at the person who spoke at the same time. God I must have looked like a mess with my hair everywhere and face red as hell.

"Ka-Kaname-sama! Sh-she just came to talk to me," Hanabusa said, his face red. _Sama? Who the heck is this guy?_

"I'm Kaede," I said boldly and I suddenly felt Hanabusa's hand on my shoulder.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Kaname asked and I gestured to the open window. "I climbed in."

"I think it's time you leave, Kaede. Day Class students are not allowed in the Moon Dorms after all," Kaname said with the same calm voice he had spoken with the whole time. Sighing, I turned to Hanabusa and muttered a bye before walking out of the Moon Dorm.

* * *

"You know what the rules are, Aidou," Kaname said and Hanabusa hung his head.

"But she came while I was sleeping, and I tried to make her leave but she wouldn't," Hanabusa defended himself.

"You aren't attached to that girl are you? We are not allowed to get close to the humans here, you know that," Kaname said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not! We're just friends…" Hanabusa faltered when Kaname gave him a chilling look.

"Besides… she doesn't return my feelings," Hanabusa finally said with a heavy heart.

"I suggest that you stay away from her. Takuma will keep an eye on you from now on."

* * *

**Please review, I'd appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Monday arrived, I had prepared a sorry card for Hanabusa, knowing that he was probably in big trouble. For once, I went to the exchange by myself with the card in my hand. When I finally caught sight of Hanabusa, I smiled and waved at him when he saw me. Strangely, another Night Class student with straight blonde hair looked at me for a second then said something to Hanabusa. Hanabusa then gave me a weak smile before looking away.

_What? What's going on?_ I thought with confusion as Hanabusa walked further away. Feeling dejected, I decided not to go after Hanabusa. After days of waiting, I gave up on giving Hanabusa the card as he avoided me both at the exchange and at night for the rest of the week.

* * *

When the night of the ball finally came, I threw on my dress and slipped on my silver flats since I don't do heels. Finally, I finished everything off by curling my hair for no reason before leaving with Sakura for the ball.

"I am so excited!" Sakura chirped about how she's going to dance with Hanabusa the whole walk to where the ball was taking place. When we arrived, I immediately fled Sakura and found Yuuki and Yori instead.

"Kaede!" Yuuki squealed when she saw me approaching her. "You look amazing!" Yuuki said while she touched my dress with her hands.

"I wish I am attending," Yuuki sighed ruefully.

"Well, we get time off," Yori reminded her friend.

"Forgot that," Yuuki said as she straightened. "We got to go help out. Talk to you later," Yuuki said and walked away with Yori. Seeing that there's no one that I had really wanted to talk to at the moment, I leaned against a wall and watched as students of both classes dressed as elegantly as ever dance together. For four dances, I watched with amusement as Sakura fought with the other girls to get a dance with Hanabusa.

_Why would he suddenly ignore me? I thought we were friends. Was it because of that stupid, stupid Night Class student?_

When the dance I was watching ended, I feel a person tap on my shoulder and I look up to see the guy who had probably said something to make Hanabusa ignore me the day I tried to give him the sorry card.

"What?" I snapped, taking no notice of the gasps and angry looks shot at me.

"I'm Takuma. Would you have this dance with me?" he asked as he bowed. Huffing angrily, I gave him the death stare.

"Why should I? I mean, you're making Hanabusa avoid me right?" I demanded and Takuma shook his head.

"You will not understand."

"Then make me understand!" I growled.

"I'm not the one who wants you separated, that is all I can tell you," Takuma said and quickly pursed his lips.

"Then who is it? Tell me, you piece of-"

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and I spun around to see Hanabusa looking down at me.

"Stop, Kaede," he said and I nearly smacked him.

"Come with me," I said and dragged him out of the room, making girls squeal for what reason, I didn't know.

"You son of a bi-"

"Language, young lady," Hanabusa tutted and I shot him a look that could kill.

"Shut up! Why the hell were you avoiding me? Who is it that is trying to keep us apart? I thought we were friends!"

"We _are_, but-"

"Then _why_ are you letting some random person separate us?" I asked. I didn't know why I got so angry. Normally I wouldn't care less because I knew that it didn't matter since true friends wouldn't do that, and that they weren't worth my time.

"_Because_, Kaede, it's just- argh," Hanabusa grabbed his hair and looked at me with so much frustration that I was surprised.

"You won't understand. It's something I can't tell you. No one can," Hanabusa looked down at his feet, sighed, and covered his face with both hands.

"Can't you at least _try_?" I asked, my voice soft. "Hey, look at me." I reached out and took his hands away from his face.

"I just can't. I really want to, but I can't," Hanabusa said with a tired expression.

"Hanabu-"

"There they are!"

Both Hanabusa and I snapped towards the direction of the yell to find an angry student holding her dress in one hand as the other pointed at us. Realizing that they were out to kill me, I whispered, "Run," to Hanabusa and the two of us immediately took off too The Spot. When we arrived, both of us were panting like dogs and I plopped down onto my butt in the most unlady-like fashion.

"Oh God, that was close," I huffed and Hanabusa nodded.

"I always thought they were crazy, but I never knew that they were this crazy," Hanabusa puffed as he sat down beside me.

"Well, there you go. Now you know just how crazy your fangirls are." I facepalmed myself when the image of Sakura came up.

"Sakura's going to kill me!" I wailed and Hanabusa raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who?"

"My roommate. I swear, she wants to _bear your children_," I said and laughed at the horrified expression on Hanabusa's face.

"You have scarred me for life."

"I hope I did." When the two of us finally regained our breath, I stood up.

"We should get back. Better confront the fangirls, since they're going to see me sooner or later."

Sighing, Hanabusa stood up and the two of us walked back to the ball where we saw fangirls milling around in search for Hanabusa and I.

"There!" one girl yelled and I quickly grabbed onto Hanabusa.

"Save me," I pleaded, knowing that it was too late for me to run.

"You're overreacting," Hanabusa said as more girls approached us.

"I am not. They _will_ rip me apart."

"Then I'll protect you," Hanabusa flashed me an annoying grin which made me stomp on his feet.

"Then get me out of this mess you started."

"Me?" Hanabusa looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, you."

"You were the one who dragged me here, causing them to chase after us!"

"And you were the one who was avoiding me in the first place!" I said heatedly.

"Fine!" Hanabusa threw up his arms and asked the girls in the most flirtatious manner to let him through.

"See? Told you that you were overreacting," Hanabusa said as he steered me pass all the fangirls who glared at me.

"I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I was not."

"Yes- God, let's just dance," Hanabusa said exasperatedly and winced when I kicked him in the ankle.

"SHE KICKED IDOL-SAN!" I heard one girl yell and without thinking, I darted into the toilet. Minutes passed, and when I had finally decided that it was safe to get out, I cautiously opened the door and slipped out only to find a horde of girls glaring at me.

"How dare you kick our precious Idol-san?" one girl asked menacingly and I coughed.

"Precious? Seriously? That A-hole, a precious?" I asked but regretted it seconds later. I ran out onto one of the balconies, hoping that the fangirls wouldn't see me there. And they didn't. Sighing to myself with relief, I propped my elbows on the balcony railing and let the air cool my hot face, flushed from running. Turning my head to the side when I heard voices, I was surprised to see Yuuki and what's-his-face, Kaname talking. Suddenly feeling as if I was intruding on their privacy, I forced myself out of my safe-haven (the balcony) and sneaked past the patrolling fangirls. Without looking at where I was going, I crashed into Hanabusa's back and fell onto my butt.

"Ow."

"Come _on_, Kaede. You have eyes," Hanabusa said disapprovingly as he helped me up.

"Sorry," I said and quickly glanced around. To my luck, no one saw me.

"May I have this dance?" Hanabusa asked when the music ended.

"People will see me and I'm as good as dead if they do," I said and Hanabusa smiled.

"Fine, to a balcony." Hanabusa took my hand and tugged me to the balcony as I protested. After seeing that Kaname and Yuuki were gone, I shut up and looked down at my Hanabusa's hand still holding onto my hand. For some reason, I blushed but I quickly slipped my hand out of his.

"I'm not dancing."

"Why not?"

"Because I will break your toes."

"Pleeaase," Hanabusa begged as he looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

Rolling mine, I put one hand on his shoulder and reached for his hand. "Okay, but only one dance, since I owe you."

"Awesome." Hanabusa grinned goofily as if he had won the lottery and put his hand on my back.

"Let me warn you, if you put your hand anywhere else other than my back, I will murder you in your sleep."

"Pft. As if you will." Hanabusa smiled. Upon hearing the the music start, the two of us began to slowly dance along to it. And strangely, I felt my heart beat increase and my face heat up ever so slightly.

"This isn't too bad," Hanabusa commented on my dancing after a few minutes.

"Aw, thanks," I said mockingly.

"No, really."

"Gee, thanks."

Hanabusa looked at me with a slight frown and I stuck my tongue at him.

"I mean it." We continued to dance in silence and it actually wasn't bad. The silence wasn't awkward (thankfully,) but peaceful. Feeling happier in days, I rested my head on Hanabusa's shoulder as we danced and I allowed myself a small smile after I closed my eyes.

_So we _are _friends_, I thought and I felt my heart warm at the thought. _I hope we always will be_.

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write since I was deciding whether or not to make Kaede bitch-slap Takuma. Anyway, please review, it helps me write!**


	7. Chapter 7

"When are you coming back?" Yuuki asked as Zero and her escort me to the gates to be picked up.

"A week before school starts. I need to get my sleeping habits in order before school starts."

"Can we go yet?" Zero asked impatiently and Yuuki sighed.

"Fine! Well, have fun in New York," Yuuki said as she gave me an apologetic look about Zero.

"See you after the holidays," I waved to Yuuki as Zero and her walked off. When they were out of sight, Hanabusa walked out from behind a bunch of trees to see me since the prefects would never let him see me.

"You're staying at the school after you come back right?"

"Yeah," I answered as I checked my watch.

"Number?" Hanabusa asked as he took out his phone and handed it to me.

"Be warned that I will not call you because 1.) it's expensive to call from New York, and 2.) I'm lazy."

"Fine with me," Hanabusa said as I gave back his phone. When the taxi arrived, I gave Hanabusa a quick smile before getting into the taxi.

When I finally arrived in New York, I quickly got my luggage and met my mother by the car.

"Kaede! I missed you so much!" my mother squealed as she ran to hug me.

"Yeah, me too," I said as I hugged her back. "But Mom."

"Yes?"

"You're breaking my ribs," I wheezed and my mom quickly let go. An hour later, the two of us were dropped off in front of our apartment.

"Home sweet home," I muttered and without warning, my twenty-two year old sister, Kimi, swooped in out of nowhere, squealing, and hugging me.

"Are you stoned right now?" I asked and my sister giggled and patted my head.

"Ah, as silly as always," my sister sighed and sailed into the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

Days passed with my holed up in my room, doing nothing but sleep, eat, and watch movies on my computer, until my mom forced me out of the house by buying me a ticket to watch a musical.

"Get your lazy ass out of the house, right now! That ticket costed me half of this family's fortune!" my mom hollered at me from the dining room.

"I refuse to!" I yelled back, punching the pause button with so much force that I was sure I broke it.

"Well say goodbye to college!" Even though my mom was just joking around, I still got to my feet in annoyance and took a quick shower before pulling on something simple, yet appropriate for a Broadway show. Shouldn't one always dress well for Broadway?

"You are a terrible mother," I said to my mom as I got my boots and pulled them on.

"And you are a terrible daughter. Take the scarf."

"No."

"Take it!" My mom threw my scarf at my face and rushed me out before I could do anything else.

It turned out, the musical was not all that bad (considering it was about a guy who's girlfriend died of brain cancer, blahblahblah) and I was actually feeling great as I walked out of the theater and into the busy streets of New York. As I made my way home, it started to snow and I pulled my coat around myself tighter. I even used the scarf.

Eventually, I found myself on a deserted (well nearly) street. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched washed over me and I nervously increased the speed I was walking at. And as I did so, I had a little conversation with myself (in my head, mind you, I'm not crazy).

Me: You're just scaring yourself.

Me: You don't know! There could be muggers!

Me: Shut up!

Me: You shut up!

Me: Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk-STOP LOOKING AROUND FOR GOD'S SAKE.

Me: At least hold something to use as a weapon if you're scared.

Me: I have nothing.

Me: You're keys.

Me: They're not going to do much damage.

Then I proceeded with creating an escape plan in my mind. Sighing, I forced myself to take deep breaths and relax my shoulders-then something leapt out that me, pushing me into the alleyway I was just about to pass.

I managed a strangled scream, but quickly closed my mouth afraid that I might accidently bite my tongue off.

"Geroff!" I yelled as I struggled in vain against the steel grip of my attacker. Without warning, I felt the cold winter air hit my bare neck as my attack ripped off my scarf. Gasping for breath, I tried to kick my attacker off but only got pinned down to the ground even more.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M BEING AT-" Before I finished, a hand clamped down on my mouth. Then I saw it-the red eyes. My attacker, had _red_. _Freaking_. _Eyes_. What was even stranger, was that I had a very strong feeling that I had seen something similar before...

"Be quiet or I will rip your throat out! Not that I'm not going to do it anyway, haha." My attack-who was now sitting on top of me-giggled in a manic fashion. I had wanted to ask 'What are you?' but the hand over my mouth prevented me from doing it. Instead, I panicked upon hearing those words and started to struggle again, rolling my head from side to side, trying to get rid of the hand that was threatening to suffocate me. Finally, I stopped, exhausted and started to focus on breathing through my nose instead.

"Heehee. Good girl," my attacker giggled and I could just see a demented grin plastered across her face in the dark. Then I felt her weight lift off me just for a millisecond before she pinned my arms to my sides and shove my face to the side with one hand while the other gripped my shoulder with bone-breaking strength.

I started to hyperventilate when I felt something sharp scratch the vulnerable skin of my neck.

"Wh-" Realization slapped me across my face as I realized that the sharp needle-like things… were fangs.

_Hanabusa!_ My eyes widened as my thoughts flashed to the second night I had snuck out of the dorm after meeting Hanabusa. I was told that I fell, punctured my neck on some branches, and suffered a concussion… but that wasn't what happened-Hanabusa had attacked me and Zero had pulled him off…

I stiffened with fear when the woman's fangs finally pierced my skin.

_You're going to die here, Kaede… and no one will know that it's a vampire_, I thought meekly as my blood in being drained. Then somewhere in the distance, I heard someone yell something. It sounded miles away. The woman on top of me stopped for a second, then resumed to drink my blood.

Without warning, an ear-splitting scream escaped the woman's lips and she rolled off of me. I stumbled to my feet, dizziness washing over me as I did so. with legs feeling like Jello, I leaned heavily against the alleyway wall and found that the side of my neck was bleeding profusely, soaking my clothes.

"Go away!" the woman wailed and flailed her arms around, one smacking me in the face with so much force that the side of my head cracked against the wall I was leaning against. Pain exploded in my head and I saw stars as I tumbled to the ground.

* * *

"Kaede! Kaede! Wake up, baby. Wake up," a soft voice said to me as I felt my hair being stroked. With my head throbbing, I forced my eyes open to squint at the face hovering over mine.

"Mom?" I croaked. Tears filled my mom's eyes but she quickly blinked them away and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, ow! Mom, my neck," I mumbled and she quickly let go, her expression guilty.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?"

"This kind woman saw that you were being mugged on your way home and saved you! She's very concerned for you Kaede. She's going to talk to you before he goes, okay? I'll go get him." My mom stood up and left the room for a few seconds before a woman came in and sat down beside my bed.

"Hello, Kaede." The woman smiled with a slightly tired expression on her face.

"Hi…" I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Charlotte," the woman introduced herself and before I could ask her anything, she asked me, "So what do you remember?"

Indeed, what _do_ I remember? I frowned a little as I tried to recall what had happened when I got attacked. Then I felt as if a bucket of ice had been dumped on me.

"She had red eyes," I whispered truthfully. _She's going to think that you're crazy_, i told myself. But Charlotte's expression didn't change.

"And?"

"She was drinking my blood," I said and she nodded as if she understood. "Did you know of… these people?" I asked and the woman hesitated before answering.

"Yes."

"Are they cannibals?" I finally asked after a moment of silence, even though if I knew no human has fangs or glowing red eyes.

"No. They're vampires," Charlotte said quietly and grew silent, watching as I tried to let it sink in.

"Have you ever encountered one before?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes at me as I bit my lip.

"Yes."

"Where?" She inquired and I sighed.

"At school."

"Which school do you go to?"

"Cross Academy, Japan," I muttered and Charlotte sighed.

"That fool, Kaien," Charlotte muttered angrily to herself under her breath.

"What? You know Headmaster Cross?" I asked, my curiosity growing. Who was this strange woman?

"Who _are_ you?"

"...A vampire hunter," Charlotte said after a short pause. "You deserve to know. I think everyone deserves to know that there are such creatures living among them."

"Am I going to turn into one?" I suddenly asked and the woman laughed.

"No. It really depends on which vampire that bites you."

Slightly confused, I raised an eyebrow for an explanation.

"Alright, fine. I'm only going to tell you this once so you better be listening carefully." Charlotte said and quickly gave me a rushed explanation to the different vampires. Then there was silence as I tried to take in all that she had said.

"Well, thanks a lot for saving me. I thought I was going to die." I tried for a smile which was quickly returned.

"It's my job. Just… don't tell anyone about vampires and vampire hunters. I'm technically breaking the rule by telling you, but come on-you've been attacked _twice_ now." Charlotte stood up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Take care," she said and left the room.

_Vampires. Vampire hunters. Hanabusa__**.**_ _Headmaster Cross. Did he know of all this?_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long. T-T Don't kill me-I had terrible writer's block and there was school and then there was also this other fan fiction which I was working on. If you're an Infernal Devices fan, go check it out! It's called Old Faces by iiFangirlzii (a shared account I have with a friend.) I know, I know, I feel annoying just trying to advertise my other account but my brain is just like MOAR VIEWS. Anyway, after I finished this chapter, I felt like Miley Cyrus singing 'I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL' and wrecking a wall of writer's block (don't even. My imagination is just). Do review, I'd appreciate it a lot!**


End file.
